Sweet Secrets
by FuzzyPeachz
Summary: "The secret was this…I know that even at my worst moments there is no one who will ever love me more than you" ONE SHOT! My friend and I, iLikeCookies12 are having a competition, I have to make 35 one-shots, and she has to make a 13 chapter story, it's up to you guys to vote for your favourite, once we're done updating, I'm going to have a poll on my wall, so vote! 8 out of 35!


**Hey guys! Me and my friend, iLikeCookies12 are having a competition, she has to make a story of 13 chapters and 5 one-shots, 1,500 words minimum for the chapters and 1,000 for one-shots, and I have to make 35 one-shots, 1,000 words minimum. Once we finish all of our stories, we'll make a poll and see which is better; hers or mine, so please keep reading my one-shots and her 13 chapter story! And look out for our poll! Anyways, this is 8th out of 35.**

**So guys! Please comment, vote, keep updated and review! ))))))**

**~:~**

Lucy POV

I walked into the guild like a regular day, when I entered the guild went pin drop silent, did I do something? Is there something on my face? Did I do something? What happened?

"Hey guys!" I said with a cheery voice

"Oh, um, hey Lucy" Levy said

"Hey-y Lu-ucy" Mira said, I sat down at the bar right next to Levy

"What book are you reading?" I asked Levy, looking at her book

"What book are you talking about? Hehehe…" She said, what's going on? There's a book in her hand?

"Um, the one in your hand..?" I said, I looked over to Mira who was talking to Cana I over heard parts of what she was saying

'I can't believe it...I'm so excited…can't wait…" I heard Mira say

"What can't you believe? And what's exciting?" I asked questioningly

"Oh, nothing" She said with an innocent smile

"Do you know where Natsu is?" I asked, I wonder where my boyfriend is, he hasn't entered the guild, maybe he's sick?

"He's with Lisanna"

"Oh okay! Thanks anyways" I wonder why he's with Lisanna? I mean, I'm not jealous or anything, because I know Lisanna and Bixlow are dating, so nothing to worry about, and I know that Lisanna isn't the type of girl to cheat, so I wonder what they're doing together. I saw Happy walking by, so I grabbed him

"Help! Lucy is trying to sexually touch me!"

"Zip it cat! I'm not trying to rape you! I just want to ask you something!" I said

"Why should I help the weird lady that tried to rape me?" He asked smiling

"Because I have fish!"

"Okay, what is it Lucy?"

"What is everyone talking about? Why is everyone acting so weird? And what's making everyone so excited?" I looked over to everyone and some were staring at me, others were cheering? And the rest where writing something down

"Well, that's because Natsu-"he was cut of by Mira covering his mouth with her hand

"Mira! He was about to tell me!" I said whining

"No can do" she said "Sorry Lucy, you're going to have to wait"

"Wait for what?" I asked, feeling so clueless

"Something…" She said dragging Happy with her, walking off mysteriously, I walked to where Cana was

"Hey Cana, mind telling me-"

"NO." She said walking away

"But I haven't asked you anything!" so I walked up to Gray

"Gray, can you tell me why-"

"Sorry I can't" he said

"But I haven't asked anything, and how do people know what I'm going to ask when I haven't even said anything yet?"

"Sorry" he said walking away, so I walked over to Freed

"Freed, can you tell me why everyone's-"

"Sorry I can't you're going to have to wait" he said walking away

"Wait for what?" I asked feeling clueless; I walked back to the same spot I sat at

"Sorry, Lucy, but you're going to have to wait for when he tells you"

"Wait, who tells me what?" I asked, and then Mira walked away, what's with everyone, what's the secret? Why is everyone hiding something from me? I have no idea what to do! Is Team Natsu kicking me out? NO! That can't happen! Did Bixlow and Lisanna break up, and now Natsu is proposing to Lisanna as we speak, but the guild won't say anything because they don't want to hurt me? Is Natsu going to dump me? I need to find Natsu now, me and him are going to have…a talk. Just then Natsu, Lisanna, and Erza came walking in, once they saw me they grinned, I walked up to them

"You're so lucky" said Lisanna as she held my hands to hers

"Good luck" said Erza with a wink then they both left leaving me there

"What?" I say looking at Natsu, I walk up to him

"Lucy, I have to say something really important to you, but first, follow me to the park!" he says

"Okay, but can you explain to me why everyone is hiding something?" I ask

"Sorry, I can't tell you" he says

"But I'm your girlfriend; you should be able to tell me everything!" I say

"Yeah, but then I would spoil it!" he says

"Oh, so it's about me? Then that gives me and even bigger reason to know it!"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts! I'm your girlfriend, you have to tell me!"

"I can't" he said

"Okay, Natsu, we've been dating for 1 year already, and you still don't trust me? You know what? Since you won't tell me, or trust me, I think we should break up" I said emotionless, the whole guild was silent and looking at us, Natsu was in shock, I started walking away, when Natsu gripped my forearm

"Wait, Lucy-"

"What?" I yelled

"The secret, the secret was this… I know that even at my worst moments there is no one who will ever love me for me more than you, you truly are wonderful and amazing and no one could ever take away the love and trust I have for you in every way possible, you are my life and I owe all of my happiness to you through and through, you make me a better person and nothing will ever change the way we connect and love each other through the good and the bad, you are my world and I know that I can count on you to always show me the way to true love in every way, can't even begin to explain how much you mean to me and that will forever be true." He got down on one knee, took out a box from his pocket and opened it, in there revealed a wedding ring "Things may try to step in our way but no one could possibly be a better fit for my life than you, we have our ups and downs but at the end of the day you are my future, and the only girl that knows how to make me happy day in and day out, you are my world and to lose you is not an option I'll ever want to have, you are beautiful and perfect for me and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, I couldn't have asked to meet anyone more genuine and amazing as you and no one means more to me than you do, that will forever be true I'm so madly in love with you Lucy Heartfilia forever and always never for even a second forget that, so Lucy Heartfilia, my girlfriend for 1 year, will you do me the honor of marrying me? To becoming my wife?" he took a moment to breathe "Everyone was helping my try and figure out a way to propose to you, everyone was writing down suggestions on how to propose to you, and today I decided was the day, that's why everyone was keeping a secret, I'm sorry for keeping a secret, but I wanted this to be special, just like you" I heard everyone say sorry, then the rest were 'awwwssss' and 'so cute'

"Yes." I said

"Yes?"

"Yes Natsu, I will marry you!" I said, he stood up and hugged me, then we kissed and he slid the ring up my finger, the rest of the guild started clapping

**THE END!**

Phew *Wipes sweat of face* 3 One-Shots in a day? People should give me credit! ))) JOKES! Anyways please keep updated and vote for me! No flames please!


End file.
